The Guardian, The Vampire
by What a troubled life
Summary: AU: All of Bella's training could not have prepared her for what she is about to experience. When she meets her newest trainer she can't help but fall for him. The complication, he's a Vampire. BxE
1. Home

_This story is an AU and only contains the characters that we were so lucky that Stephenie Meyer introduced us to. Please read and enjoy, review if you like, flames appreciated, they only help solidify the story. Thank you for taking the time to read…_

Chapter 1

Home

I woke up in a sweat, dazed and confused about my most recent dream. It felt so real. I wondered if it had a deeper meaning. The dreams I was having were only adding to my already complicated life. Today I was turning seventeen and was about to take a whole new course in life.

When I was a little girl my mom had told me the story of the chosen ones, the ones that were whisked away from their parents and taught the ways of a defender, the ways of a protector, for lack of a better word, the ways of a guardian. I was one of the chosen.

It was my path in life to protect the world from the evil that roamed free reeking havoc and chaos. I learned this fact the day I turned thirteen. I guess you could call it my lucky year.

It was on that birthday that I left for boarding school, if you could call it that. The years had gone by quickly. It was four years of constant learning and training. I was taught all there was to learn about all the so called mythical creatures that roamed the earth. The stories that we are told as children are more then just stories. The legends that we tend to think of as legends are really more. I was also taught how to fight and how to protect. I was armed with the skills needed to be a guardian. You could almost call me dangerous.

Now, today I was going home, home to Forks, Washington, where I could continue my high school education and learn to live in the real world.

The unfortunate thing was that I had to leave the few friends I had behind. I might not have had many, but the friends I did manage to have were like no other I would probably ever have again. There were no lies, no half truths it was just us. I didn't have to hide who I was. Now I will have to hide my true nature and try and put on the best front I can.

There were no big goodbyes just a plane ticket and a ride to the airport. I checked what little luggage I had and boarded the plane. Before I knew it I was landing in the last place I would live for quite a while.

I disembarked the airplane and collected my luggage. When I stepped out of the airport Charlie, Chief of Police for Forks, and my father, was waiting there, leaning up against his cruiser, with open arms.

"Bella," I heard him shout. "God it's been a long time, I have missed you so much." He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Glad…to…see…you…too…dad." I managed to squeak out from lack of air.

"Sorry. Its…just…"

"I know dad, a long time. Let's get out of here."

Charlie loaded up my bags, after I insisted I could take care of them myself, and we were off. It had been four years since I last saw my dad so I knew we had a lot to catch up on. Unfortunately I was so exhausted I had fallen asleep during the long ride we had from Port Angeles to Forks. When I woke up, almost at the Forks town line, I looked over at Charlie and could tell there was something lingering on his mind.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked in the most sincere voice I could manage.

"Bella, it has just been a long time. Too long if you ask me, they come and take you away and …" he was too choked up to finish that statement. "Well that doesn't matter anymore, you are home."

"Dad, can I ask one favor before we get home."

"Sure, Bella, what ever you want." Charlie said sincerely.

"Can we stop and see mom."

My mother, Renee, god rest here soul lay in the Forks Community Cemetery. She was brutally attacked and killed the year before I was whisked away. Unfortunately the case remains open to this day. Some say it was because of the attack that I was chosen, personally I didn't care.

We pulled into the cemetery just as the sun was setting and twilight was among us. For me this was the most dangerous time of the day, this was when the evil usually began roaming around; however that was not the case for all creatures, some of them broke all the logical rules and roamed whenever they felt they needed to. Most kept a low profile, but some became power hungry and stirred up trouble. It was those that I was trained to fight and destroy.

I kept my eyes peeled in every direction, hoping that this visit, if no other visit, could be one I could make in peace. I found her grave and looked down at the stone:

_Renee Swan_

_Beloved_

_Wife and Mother_

_1968-2002_

I felt a warm tear escape my eyes and run its length down my cheek. I was hardly able to wipe it away when I fell to my knees and just let go. I was really glad that Charlie respected me enough to stay in the car and let me visit alone.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried. It was obviously the release I needed. All the frustration, anger and aggression that built up over the last few years lingered like a ton of bricks. When I felt I could go on, I lifted myself off the ground and headed back to the car.

The ride home was silent; I had no more energy left. I felt drained and needed a good nights rest. Unfortunately a good nights rest was not what I got.

_Can't breathe, must keep running, no don't look behind you. Just keep going. Legs burning, lungs burning. What is that up ahead, a clearing. Great, get me out of the woods, I will have more of a chance to fight. Come on, where did you go. I know you were right behind me. Gasp, who, what are you?_


	2. Back To School

_Thank you Stephenie Meyer for allowing us to use your brilliant characters. _

Chapter 2

Back to School

I woke needing to catch my breath. I laid in bed, taking deep breaths, staring at the clock. It stared back at me as it jogged my mind that I had to get up. Today was going to be my first day at a real high school. In a way I was excited but in another way I was dreading it.

I got up quickly and took a shower, got dressed but didn't bother doing my hair, the forecast that I heard yesterday in the car said it was supposed to rain anyway. I grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed out the front door. Charlie was already gone for the day and there sat my transportation. Charlie was kind enough to purchase a 1953 Chevy pickup truck for me. It was better then showing up to school in the cruiser. I even liked the color, red, it seemed suiting.

I hopped in and my truck roared to life. It didn't take me long to get to school Forks was not that big and traffic was always light. When I arrived I made my way up to the main office to pick up my schedule. To my surprise everything had already been taken care of by my previous school so they weren't too surprised to see me. Not to mention when you are the Chief of Police's daughter word seems to spread quickly.

I managed to get through my morning classes unscathed. I was looking forward to lunch when I could catch up with some of my old grade school friends. Sure enough when I entered the cafeteria, not to my surprise, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber were all sitting together along with some new faces. It was nice to know that some things never change. I picked up something to eat and proceeded to their table.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I join you." Everyone at the table seemed to stare up at me in utter surprise.

"Hey Bella, Jessica mentioned you were back." I heard in unison from Angela and Mike. It would figure that Jessica would have told him, she was always the one to dish the gossip.

"Where have you been, it's been such a long time." Leave it up to Mike to ask.

"After my mom died, I just could not handle being here. My dad sent me off to boarding school." I was frustrated that I had to lie to my friends, but the truth was not to be told, ever. Besides I felt that it was only half of a lie.

"That's so cool. So what was it like being away all this time?" Jessica was always to ask the obvious.

"It was hard at first, I missed you all so much, however it got easier as the months went on. Before I knew it I was ready to come home." Okay so not entirely the truth, but not entirely a lie neither, I really did miss them. Now I miss my other friends even more.

"Hey check that out, I think Edward Cullen might just be checking you out." My eyes went wide as I stared at Jessica.

"Did you say Cullen?"

"Yeah, why do you already know him?" I followed her gaze. My eyes had to have deceived me, what I was seeing could not be real.

How could this be? I remembered the lesson like it was told to me yesterday. How could I forget the lesson when my father's best friend was a Quileute? The old tribal stories tell the tale of how the Cullen's, known as the 'cold ones' made a treaty with the Quileute's many years ago agreeing to stay off their land. According to legend Quileute's are supposed to be descended from wolves, their ancestors being werewolves. Of course the only known enemy of the werewolf is the 'cold ones' otherwise known as vampires.

I turned my head toward the table where Jessica was looking. There was an immediate ache in my stomach. I had to keep my ingrained instincts to attack in check, for there I saw five of the most beautiful creatures. Immediately I knew what they were. Vampires. I knew the legend, I knew the tales.

I turned back quickly when my eyes caught the eyes of the lanky bronzed hair boy that sat in the corner, I assumed Edward, he was the only one that looked to be alone not to mention he was the only one looking at me. My fists tightened under the table as I formulated a plan to get to the bottom of the Cullen mystery. Why were they here and how could they just casually be mulling around humans. First thing was first, however I had to finish my school day.

Without another word, I gathered up my belongings and headed to my next class. Biology, great, that meant boredom. I entered the class room and introduced myself to Mr. Banner, He pointed to the only empty seat, unfortunately it happened to be right next to a Cullen. In fact it happened to be next to the Cullen I believed was Edward.

I made my way to the back of the classroom. "Hi, I'm Bella." I said as I stuck my hand out to introduce myself once I reached my destination. He didn't answer. He didn't even look up. He just continued to grip the table and stare down at his notebook.

"Fine, be that way." I murmured. I decided that if he was going to be an asshole, well I might as well just ignore him.

When the ending bell rang Edward was the first one out of the room. 'Am I really that bad of a person', I asked myself.

My last class was finally here. PE, I walked into the gym and for the second time in the day I was dreading what I was about to face. Because of my specialized training I had to play dumb and clumsy when it came to physical activity. I would not let on to what I actually did know.

I managed to get through the period unscathed and was dressed and back out in the parking lot in no time. I went to hop in my truck and there I locked with a set of eyes watching my every move. It was Edward Cullen behind that stare. I gave him my best smile, a wink and drove off.

I looked in my rear view mirror to see Edward standing there with his mouth gaping wide open following my every move out of the parking lot.

When I arrived home there was a package awaiting me on the front porch. I snatched up the package and headed straight up to my room, closed the door and opened the package. Inside was a map to a location to a location just outside of Forks and a letter. I quickly tore open the letter:

_Ms. Swan,_

_Now that you are not under our watchful eye we are assigning you a trainer. Your presence is requested at the indicated location at 8:00 pm beginning tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_The Academy _

I looked at my watch and determined that I had time to prepare dinner for Charlie and still make it to my intended location on time. I headed down to the kitchen to see what I could find.

I grabbed a jar of Ragu and some pasta out of the cupboard, started the sauce and pasta and ran back upstairs to quickly change. I found my running shorts and my navy blue sweatshirt, threw them on, ran a brush threw my hair putting it into a high pony tail and ran downstairs.

In between stirring the sauce and pasta I put on my running shoes. If the trainer tonight was anything like the ones at the Academy I knew I was in for a rough evening. The trainers at the Academy were ruthless. They gave everything they had and hoped the in return you would give it your all. I returned back to my dorm room bruised and battered on more then one occasion. I was actually looking forward to tonight.

I finished dinner, said goodnight to Charlie, telling him not to wait up for me, and headed off to my destination. I made it with ease given the detailed directions. If I were to get lost it really would be my own fault. The long driveway finally gave way to a clearing with a beautiful three story mansion. It made me wonder who I was actually training with.

It was not long before my question was answered. I rang the door bell and was met by one Edward Cullen.


	3. A Run Through The Woods

_Thank you Stephenie Meyer for giving us your brilliant characters and allowing us to create our own stories…I have tweaked this chapter every which way I can and still am not 100 satisfied, but for all of you I am going to post it. To my readers please remember that this is an AU and the characters may seem a little OOC after all this is my story…_

Chapter 3

A Run Through The Woods

"You!" I gasped. I stared at Edward with hesitation. "There must be some mix up. Why would the Academy send me here?" I mostly murmured to myself.

"Hi Bella, no there is no mix up. The Academy is very well aware of what they are doing." Edward looked as if there was some sort of struggle going on behind his eyes. I glowered at him and all he could do was give a crooked smile back. It was in that instant that I melted. I don't know what it was about his smile but I couldn't help but be smitten by the mere presence of it. This couldn't be happening, this went against everything we were ever taught. We were supposed to be fighting evil not training with them, not feeling for them. All of my training and teachings could not have prepared me for this.

"No," I said still trying to deny the fact they had sent me here to train. "This has to be some sort of joke. Right, I mean, you're a…"

"Vampire," Edward finished my comment for me almost embarrassed to speak it.

I froze I had no more words. I looked up into his eyes and was immediately drawn in. Was it his inhumanly good looks, his crooked smile, his velvety voice or was it just some inevitable force. I didn't know. I was brought back to my senses when he spoke; I shook my head as to rid myself of my previous thoughts.

"Please Bella, don't make this harder then it already is," there was an almost pained expression on his face. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were of the deepest black, almost frightening.

"Harder then it already is, what are you talking about?" I was confused and knew he was not going to clear up this confusion anytime soon.

Before I could speak another word I watched Edward as he stepped off the porch and headed toward the woods. "Where are we going?" I yelled after him.

"For a run, in the woods, you are here to train right." I shrugged my shoulders and followed him. He managed to always stay a few steps ahead of me which made my questions difficult to ask. After about ten minutes of trying I just gave up. I would have to get my answers later.

We ran for two hours before we finally made it back to the mansion. I was sweaty and only a little out of breath I actually felt good. I stopped at my truck, grabbed my water bottle and proceeded to sit on the porch steps to try and steady my breathing.

"Same time tomorrow night?" Edward asked as he proceeded up the stairs to the front door.

"What that's it? Just an easy jog in the woods," I said sarcastically. He didn't look amused. Instead, I just threw his question back as a statement. "Same time tomorrow night," I gave him a quick smile before he was out of site, the front door clicking shut.

I stood up from where I sat and made my way over to my truck to head home. I continued to ponder about Edward and his rude behavior and still could not figure him out.

School the next day felt normal as if I hadn't been away for so many years. During lunch I continued to catch up with my old friends and meet new friends that came along while I was away. I made a decision that this high school thing might not be as bad as I had originally thought.

I was so wrapped up in the conversation with everyone that I hadn't realized what time it was. Unfortunately it was time to face the music and return once again to Biology and Edward Cullen. When I walked into the classroom my heart sank. Edward was not there. I guess I should have known that since I don't remember seeing him at lunch.

I felt slight ping of disappointment in the pit of my stomach. Why should I feel like this? He was rude yesterday in class and even last night was nothing special; a two hour run in the woods and there wasn't even a word spoken. There was a force here that I didn't understand, a draw to what would seem unnatural.

Class ended and I couldn't even tell you what the lesson was about. My mind was too wrapped up on Edward to even think clearly. I made my way over to PE not even thinking when I was nearly run over by short pixie like girl. "Bella?"

"Yeah, that's me." I knew immediately who she was. She had to be one of Edward's so called family, another vampire.

"Hi, I'm Alice Edward's…sister," she stumbled for the right word. "Anyway, he asked me to give you this."

"Um…thanks, I guess." I took the folded piece of paper from her.

"See ya later." Alice turned with a giggle and walked away.

I hurried to the locker room to change for PE to see what Edward could possibly put on paper and couldn't say to me directly. I changed quickly and hastily unfolded the note.

_Bella,_

_Please meet me tonight, 8:00 pm sharp, same place. _

_Edward._

Ok now I was thoroughly confused. First he doesn't want to even converse with me now he is sending me notes through his sister. Tonight I was going to get to the bottom of this.

PE was the same old boring class that it had been the day before. It seemed to drag on forever. When we were finally dismissed I was the first one dressed and headed to the parking lot after the final bell.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Edward sitting in the car apparently waiting for his family. My stomach flip flopped and I couldn't tear my gaze away from his. When I could focus more I gave him a weak smile and nod and practically ran to my truck. When I got in I started it and tore out of the parking lot. Now I was furious. If he was here, why couldn't he have just told me about our meeting tonight? No, he had to send a note and communicate via Alice.

When I got home and started dinner I couldn't get over how furious I was with Edward. Why should I be mad at him? Maybe he had a perfectly good excuse. Doubt it though.

I left a note for Charlie telling him not to wait up and that dinner was in the oven. I changed into something comfortable after grabbing a bite to eat and headed back to Edward's.

When I arrived he was already out on the front steps waiting for me. I got out of my truck and headed toward him refusing to say one word to him, until he spoke first. I sat next to him on the steps and it was only a few awkward moments before he spoke.

"Ready?"

"No," I said more forcefully then I probably should have. "I have a few questions for you and you will answer them before we go anywhere."

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Why were you so rude yesterday?"

"Next question," he answered without even a blink of an eye.

'No, I think I deserve an answer."

"Next question." He said through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe he still refused to answer my question.

"Fine I'll start with something simple. Why weren't you at school today?" I figured he ought to be able to answer that one; I wasn't quite ready to ask the question I desperately needed the answer to.

"I didn't feel like going."

"So…how old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen," he answered promptly. 

"And how long have you been seventeen?" 

I noticed his lips twitch as he stared at the ground. "A while,"

"What about all the stories, they never taught us about the vampires that could walk during the day or tolerate humans the way your family seems to at the Academy. We are only taught to believe that you are burned by the sun, sleep during the day and attack humans." I felt like I was rambling but I wanted to avoid the one question I so desperately needed to know the answer to.

"They are all just myths. In fact I can't sleep. The sunlight does have an affect; however it is not as you are taught. There is one question you seen to be avoiding."

"What?" I didn't want to lead on my curiosity.

"My diet."

"Fine, what _is_ your diet anyway?" I shied away from his gaze as I finished asking looking to my toes.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it?" I looked back at him; all I could focus on was how light his eyes were compared to yesterday.

"No, I guess not, so are you going to answer or are you going to tell me next question?"

"No, this one I will answer. You could say we are vegetarians, we only drink animal blood."

"Oh, and your eyes, they were black yesterday and not today they are lighter, because of the diet right."

"Yeah, new born vampires and ones that drink human blood are subject to have red eyes. Because we survive on animal blood ours are more…"

"Topaz," I blurted out before I realized I was even speaking.

"My aren't you observant." He said sarcastically.

"I guess you could call it that if you want. Yesterday your eyes were onyx and today they are…I guess you could say lighter, topaz." There was a slight laugh that escaped his lips.

"You do know it is not the safest thing to actually be this close to any vampire, right?"

"I think I can handle myself. I was trained at the Academy." There was a look in his eye that actually frightened me.

"Oh is that right?" Edward stood up from the steps and I followed taking only a few steps. The next thing I knew he was standing in front of me with his teeth bare on my neck.


	4. Secrets Revealed

_I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Our graceful author Stephenie Meyer was the brilliant one who actually created them. However I do own Dillon. I do appreciate all of those of you who have read and reviewed or even read and added the story to favorites or alert. It actually tells me that someone out there is actually reading this. THANK YOU! And now chapter 4…_

Chapter 4

Secrets Revealed

I couldn't move. Edward had one hand on the back of my neck and the other hand around my waist. I could feel his teeth grazing the skin on my neck. He was so close and as each second passed between us I felt I couldn't breath.

I tried to push him off but he was so strong. He didn't move, he just held me there as if there was some invisible force holding him back, telling him not to strike.

"Edward, don't, please don't do this." I tried to plead with him. He let his grip loosen and I met his eyes. There were so many emotions behind those eyes. It's as if anger, hurt, pain, confusion all flashed at once. There was one emotion that I was not quite sure I understood. Since I couldn't put my finger on it I just let it go.

"Do I frighten you?" He whispered along my neck. I felt a shiver go up my spine. I knew he would sense a lie.

"At this moment I would have to say yes."

"Good, do yourself a favor and remember this, it might save your life." I knew he was serious. But somehow in that instant I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew he just wanted to prove a point and prove it he did. From here on out I would never let my guard down.

I heard voices in the distance telling Edward to stop. I couldn't see who or where they were coming from. The next thing I knew I was on my back lying on the ground staring into the eyes of five vampires. Edward didn't seem to be anywhere in site.

"Can I help you up?" Alice said as she extended a hand to me.

"Thank you," I grabbed her hand and was thankful for the help. My knees would have given out on me if not for the help.

I looked over and saw Edward in the grasp of one of his brothers. He was struggling to break free of the grasp that had hold of him. Then in one swift movement he was back on his own feet and standing just mere inches away from me again. His brother that had him restrained earlier was standing right behind him ready to restrain him again if needed.

There were no words. Only silence enveloped us. I was entrapped by his gaze upon me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Bella, I would like you to meet the rest of my family." I looked at him in sheer surprise. One minute he was ready to kill me and the next he was introducing me to his family.

"Hi, Bella, nice to see you again."

"Thanks…Alice, for helping me up." I glared at Edward. I turned my attention back to Alice when she began speaking again.

"Bella this is Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and the one keeping tabs on Edward is Emmett." Alice had pointed to each one and everyone nodded in return. They all seemed to be interested to see what Edward was going to do next.

"Nice to meet you all." I gave the most sincere smile I could muster at the time.

"Edward you have to tell her." I looked directly at Alice and then turned back to Edward.

"Tell me what." I said though clenched teeth. What was it that he was not telling me? I had only known him for two days what could he possibly have to tell me. I turned back to Edward. Anger was starting to swell inside me.

"Can you all please go back inside, I need a minute with Bella, I promise nothing will happen." I didn't know if I really wanted to be alone with him at that particular minute.

I heard nice to meet ya's from all around me and couldn't tell you which one came from who. I just watched as they all retreated back into the house. I turned around slowly careful not to look up into Edwards eyes for fear that he might know that I was really scared of him.

Instead he took one step forward and placed his hand under my chin. I noticed how cold it felt next to my warm skin, I shivered. A smile of amusement crept across Edward's face as if my shivering was funny to him.

"Bella, please, I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't…mean for all this to happen." He was struggling with whatever it was he had to tell me. I wanted to tell him to forget about it, but I needed to know what Alice was talking about. "You weren't supposed to find out about me. When I was at the Academy I just…" My eyes grew wide. Did he just say Academy?

I had to interrupt him, "and _when_ were you at the Academy, I don't remember seeing you there. I think I would have remembered you." At least I think I would have remembered him. He was to gorgeous not to miss.

"No, you wouldn't remember me. I was supposed to be your trainer there, however…"

"You were what?" It was more of an exclamation then it was a question. At that moment I didn't have a coherent thought.

"Please let me finish, your blood, its scent is like a powerful drug to me. I was afraid I would not be able to handle it. I was afraid that I would kill you; I didn't want that to happen. I stayed for a few months and watched you train from the shadows. As hard as it was to resist, somehow I managed. After a while it became easier to keep an eye on you and stay hidden. As much as I wanted to take over for Dillon I knew it couldn't happen. There was still one thing that I couldn't control. I just couldn't keep myself from…"

He let his last statement just trail off. He was looking quite unsure of himself at the moment. "What couldn't you keep yourself from doing?" He just stood there staring not able to finish his statement. Then a realization hit me, "wait, so you spent months watching after me? And all you can say is sorry. What made you leave? Once you gained control you could have taken over for Dillon since you seem to be handing yourself better. No, instead you left. Left me to become a human punching bag," oops, can I take that back. I guess it was too late I looked at Edwards and his eyes practically bugged out of his head at the last statement.

"What do you mean human punching bag?" His words sent a shiver up my spine.

Shit, now I opened a can of worms, open mouth insert foot. "Dillon, alright," it was the only answer I had for him.

"I spent the years up until I left working with Dillon, he always seemed to be a hard ass, but I would have never…" I cut him off; I was not ready to hear what Edward had to say about Dillon.

"Edward, can we just drop it, it was nothing." I looked up into his golden eyes, tears on the verge of falling down my cheeks. I would not let him see me be weak. I took a deep breath as I turned away from him. I took a quick glance at my watch. It was still early and I was at the point where I just wanted to go home. "I better be getting home, its getting late and Charlie is going to start to worry about me." I took a step forward and headed toward my truck.

"Bella, wait," I couldn't turn to face him. I ran to my truck and got the hell out of there before the tears wouldn't stop.


	5. The Truth Behind the Legends

_Okay, please don't beat me up for this, but I am bringing some of the well known vampire traits. Let's just say stake through the heart, they can drink blood, no venom, cut off their head type stuff. The Cullen's are a different breed of vampire. This is my story, therefore it is my world and my world will consist of different types of vampires. Hey what can I say, I read way too many different vampire books. I am getting tired of rewriting this chapter so I am posting it. Thank you Stephenie Meyer for you wonderful creation._

Chapter 5

The Truth Behind the Legends

Home is where I should have gone, however I ended up pulling into the cemetery. It was the one place I could go to be alone, however I took my changes at not being bothered. If I went home like this Charlie would play twenty questions and that was the last thing I wanted. I knew it was probably not the safest place to be, but hey, I could handle myself, or so I thought.

When I arrived at the cemetery I drew my long knife out from behind the driver's seat. I couldn't get lucky and be left alone in the cemetery twice within the same week. I strapped on the sheath that sat down my spine and slid the knife down the sheath. Granted it was more like a sword but not quite long enough to be classified as one. My hair hid the hilt of the knife perfectly. Once it was in place I started to head to my final destination.

I found my mothers' grave and sat leaning up against the gravestone pulling my knees up to my chest and just let the emotions of my life pass over me. I thought I had let go of the memory of Dillon, I guess I was wrong.

During my last few months at the Academy my face was usually black and blue and swollen. I had to stop wearing short sleeve shirts and shorts because of the bruises. I will admit that some of them were from the training; however a lot more came from Dillon. My friends knew that training alone could not have done that. They tried to get me to talk about it but I just lied and said it was just a rough training session. Eventually they just stopped asking.

When my training sessions ended Dillon would follow me back to my room and try to force himself upon me. Gratefully I had enough strength and knowledge of how to defend myself that I was able to ward him off every time. Unfortunately when I did manage to get him to understand that I meant no he would beat the hell out of me and leave me broken and bloody on the floor of my room. I do have to say that he was a persistent little bugger.

I eventually did turn to Christian for help. Christian was a guard at the Academy. We became friends after he caught me breaking into the medical office to clean and bandage myself up. He caught me breaking and entering only a few weeks before I was to be sent back home. I just happened to be there a little later then normal when the guards came out to patrol. I guess you could call it lucky timing. Unfortunately for me the guards only came out at night to patrol.

Christian was only a few years older then me but was skilled in what he did. It was an instant friendship. I confided in him about Dillon and he made the promise to me to keep my secret. I did find out later that Christian went to Dillon and threatened him with his life if he were to ever lay another hand on me that was not consistent with my training. Needless to say the remainder of my time spent with Dillon was quiet and calm. My bruises healed just in time for me to move back home.

In the few weeks I had left at The Academy Christian was able to bring me up to speed on what I needed to learn. I was grateful to him for everything he helped me through. God did I miss him now. I would have to remember to send him a message when I got home.

A cool breeze swept through the cemetery and then there was a sudden noise. I jumped to my feet ready to attack whatever might be out there. I didn't know who it was but I went immediately into defense mode.

"Well what do we have here?" The stranger said.

"What do you want?" My voice was not quite as strong as I would have liked. At least it was there. The stranger's eyes were crimson in color, not normal for a human, but certainly normal for a vampire.

"I see a tasty treat, my evening meal. How 'bout you come over here so I can have a little taste." He smiled just a little and flashed his fangs. That smile sent a shiver down my spine.

"Sorry, I am nobody's treat."

"O so weak, so vulnerable. Tell me what has upset you this fine evening?"

"None of your damn business, now if you please, step out of my way." I took a step forward leaving room between me and my mother's tombstone. I knew what he wanted. He wanted my blood. What he didn't know was that I was about to bring him death.

The stranger lunged at me. I grabbed him by the collar, rolled onto my back and flung him into a tree with my feet. He was on his feet before I could stand. He advanced at me again. I managed to get back to my feet before he hit me. The force sent both of us flying into a crypt. I cracked my head on the cement went limp and fell down the side of the crypt. The next thing I knew I was being flung into the tree that I had just flung him into. I got back up on my feet dizzy but able to stand. All of a sudden it was as if time stood still. I watched as the stranger advanced toward me. I reached behind me and pulled the knife from its sheath. In one sweeping motion I managed to sever his head from his body. The strangers body fell to its knees as its head fell to the ground in one sickening thump sound.

I thought by moving back to Forks I was going to be free from the preternatural creatures that roam around at night. I guess I was wrong, Edward had already proven that to me.

I looked at the stranger lying on the ground bleeding. Then the thought of Edward popped into my mind. What made him different from the vampire that lay at my feet? Why was I so determined to fight this one and not any of the Cullen's? They were vampires right? Why befriend the enemy that I am sworn to fight? Why would the Academy do this to me, did they know what Edward was? Why do I now feel for what should have been my enemy?

I sulked back over to my mother's grave. I slumped down leaning once again on the tombstone. There were so many questions going through my head and I didn't have a single answer for any one of them.

The air swirled and I looked up to see Edward standing before me. I was tired and spent from the previous fight. My head was bleeding and my body aching. I was in no mood to fight anymore. I knew that this kind of attitude would get me killed someday, but at this very moment I didn't care. It was only Edward and if he wanted to kill me he probably would have done it already. He walked toward me hands held out in front of him as in a sign of a truce. Edward looked past me and saw the beheaded stranger only a few feet away from where we were. His eyes went wide. I didn't know if it was because of shock, horror, or relief that I really was able to defend myself. Did he see what just happened? Could he have known what I was actually capable of?

"What do you want?" Couldn't he see that I just wanted to be left alone.

"I just came to make sure you were okay. From the looks of it I would say yeah, but after you took off like that…"

"What so now you are concerned with my well being?"

"What happened to him?" He asked sincerely.

"Who him," as I pointed to the stranger. "He got in my way."

Edward let out a chuckle.

"What did you not think I would be capable of handling myself?"

"I guess not. After your show at the house, I really didn't think you could handle yourself. Guardian's usually don't break that easily."

I really didn't want to explain what happened. I just think with the move back to Forks and being thrown back into life is what really broke me. The memories of Dillon just made the situation that much worse. All the training at the Academy would never have trained me for the normalcy that some would call being a teenager. All I could manage to come up with was "look it's been a long night and I would rather be alone right now."

"Can you at least let me apologize for my behavior earlier? I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Dillon promised me that he would take care of you. He promised to keep you safe."

I couldn't look at him anymore. The weight of the world seemed as if it was pushing down on my shoulders. I hadn't thought about Dillon in a while, but tonight every memory of him came flooding back with just the mention of his name. I buried my face in my knees breathing deeply so as not to cry.

"What did he do to you?" It was an honest question. One that I knew I had to answer honestly. He grabbed my arm lightly and picked me up off the ground. I looked into his eyes and turned away from him. I couldn't let him see how weak I was a second time tonight, especially with the beheaded body behind me.

I felt his hand lie gently on my shoulder. I waited for him to spin me around, however he didn't. It was as if somehow he knew it would be easier to speak to him without looking at him. "Bella, please, if I knew what Dillon was capable of, I would have never left. What did he do to you?"

"Edward, I can't. You can't possibly begin to understand…" I had to tell him, he had to know what his friend was capable of, I just didn't know if he would understand. I had to find out. "Sex. Alright he wanted me to have sex with him and when I refused I became his target during our training. If it wasn't for Christian…" I couldn't finish the statement; I was on the verge of tears. I took a deep breath to ward any actually breaking loose and falling down my cheek. There is a moment to look weak and then there is a moment to stand strong and remember what's done is done. Dillon was in the past and I had to leave his memories behind.

Edward gently turned me around and took me into an embrace that I never wanted to leave. I looked up into his golden eyes and saw something in them that I had not seen in a long time. Compassion, pure compassion. "I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." Edward just kept repeating that statement over and over again.

The tears wouldn't hold out any longer, my knees began to buckle under the emotional pressure. I started to fall but Edward just eased his way down to the ground with me. I buried my face in his chest and just let the tears flow again.

He knew why I lost it. The memory of what Dillon had done me in. I figured now crying, in the arms of someone who was practically a stranger, was better then suffering alone in silence. I no longer had Christian to comfort me in times of need. Even though Edward was mystery to me, I guess you could say I was less of a mystery to him.

I don't know how long we sat there like that, but I knew it was getting late and Charlie would start to worry about me. I looked up at Edward and wiped my tears from my cheeks. I looked at my hand and realized that the blood from my head was mixing with my tears. I looked at Edward's shirt and on it I saw the stain of blood situated right where his heart would be. When I looked up at him all I could say way, "O, sorry," I touched the stain and he just smiled in return. We stood and headed to my truck.

"Thank you." Edward said with much sincerity. "For telling me about Dillon, I knew he had a bad temper, I just didn't know he would have been capable of…" I cut him off.

"Look, Dillon is in the past. I just have to forget about him." I guess you could say it was better said then done. "Will I see you tomorrow…for training that is?" I asked him as he walked me out to my truck.

"How is Christian doing?" Edward asked as I stepped into my truck. I closed the door and rolled down the window.

"Last I heard from him he was doing alright. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," there was a look on his face that just screamed that he wasn't telling me something.

"What aren't you telling me Edward?" What secret would Christian possibly hide from me? He didn't seem like he was hiding anything.

"If he didn't tell you it is not my news to break. I would have assumed you figured him out. Just like you figured me out so quickly," he said in a smug manner.

"No, he can't be. You mean Christian is a vampire."

"Tried and true, he is even older then I am. You see, what the Academy doesn't want you to know is that there are actually vampires that can live among humans. As long as we don't want you to know what we are you won't. They try to keep us 'good' vampires in the dark. They don't want you finding out about us, technically we don't exist."

"What do you mean 'technically' don't exist." I didn't get what he was saying.

"We are what you would call the Stregoni Benefici."

I understood what he was trying to get at. They didn't need to teach us about the so called good vampires. I couldn't help bet say "by saying we you mean you're family and Christian right?"

"Yes, among others.""

"Why don't they teach us about you at the Academy?"

"I think I remember hearing somewhere that they don't want you to hesitate when going for the kill. If you are unsure of what kind of vampire you are fighting it might leave room for hesitation. What they teach you about my family in school is only the Quileute legend. The tale is true, however remember it is only taught in the legends class."

"I see," well no I didn't I was so confused at this point. Everything that I was taught was now being overridden. "Is there a way to tell? There has to be some sort of sign that would clue someone in, right?"

"It's all in the eyes." Before I could get another word in Edward spoke again. "I think it is time for the human to go home and get some rest. It has been a very busy evening for you."

"Thanks Edward, for telling me about Christian. Tomorrow then?"

The truck roared to life when I turned the ignition key. "Tomorrow, O and Bella, nice kill back there." He smiled and turned away from me.

After that comment it became obviously clear that he had seen the fight between me and the stranger. Well at least Edward was able to see what I was capable of. I felt as if I no longer had to prove myself to him.

Before I knew it I was home and heading up to bed. It did not take long before I was asleep and the nightmares started again.


End file.
